deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jarki
Hey Hey Jarki, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I've also left this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage?--Richardtalk 16:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Jarki Whats up dude I'm just doing my part for the Dead Frontier community with my talk show and stuff New pages by me Hiya, im new to the wikia, havent made anything YET. I was wondering if i could make a "Ghost Bullets" page, a "Game mechanics" page, and a page for special items (like ghost bullets, or character change etc). Could i make some of these. There are a few items that cost credits (alot), which are not features in the credit shop. This wikia doesn't feature any ention of these items, so i am thinking of making a page for it. Deathsoul 01:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) RE: New pages by me I'd much prefer it if you added it onto "Credit Shop", as a new section within the page. You can go ahead and make any page you like, but just remember, all pages are subject to editing and deletion. Thank you for asking first, though. Remember, you can also PM me ingame to ask question. Jarki 02:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Special Items edit on Shop I added the special items to the shop. If it is wrong etc, please correct :D. RE: Special Items edit on Shop I looked it over, and, it looks like you only made one small coding error which I fixed up. Thank you very much for your contribution! Jarki 06:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re.Re Special Item Change Oh ok, thanks. Im still a bit new to editing etc. If i can improve the wikia any further i will :D. Ill ask you for anything major. --Deathsoul 08:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) News-worthy item? Hey. On Dead Frontier Discussion forum AdminPwn has revealed that the Inner City client is going to be changed, with the proceeds from the sale of Amputators, used to hire a programmer. With that, up to 30 zombies could be allowed on every screen, and he also hopes that lag would be eliminated. Most certainly, some balacing measures (i.e. nerf zombies' health) would be taken so that it wouldn't be too hard. Do you think that this should be considered as a piece of news, worthy of the front page? Here is the link - Duane sums up what Admin is going to do. http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=306107.0 Crystal Song (talk) 03:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Edit: Signature. Sorry. RE: News-worthy item? Yes, I think so. I'll update that now. Thanky! I can't believe I didn't think of that -.- Jarki 03:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) M82A2 Damage I recently bought a M82A2. Now according to the wikia, it does 11 damage, however i can kill a red fat zombie in 2 criticals.(135 hp). Should i or you do anything? I would estimate the damage is actually 14. I can also kill a longarm in 3 criticals (180 hp). I cannot accuratly test the damage because my critical istoo high lol. --Deathsoul 06:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: M82A2 Damage All values about the damages are correct, as they are from the database itself. However, that doesn't rule out the possibility of zombies having more resistance to Melee, or less resistance to Rifles. It's really the only way to explain it. Jarki 07:00, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Re.Re M82A2 Damage Oh ok. Maby so. Somewhere i read rifle have 30% more damage, maby that is it :D. Ok, guess you are right :D. --Deathsoul 09:34, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey Jarki I can't get on the net at home right now so I need you to tell members of ED to keep the thread bumped , Sorry for contacting you here, my school has DF blocked. If you could do this for me I'd be very grateful. --John Constantine 14:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Cannot create a page is there any reason why I cannot create a page? I tried to make "Norman's Store" (the shop in 19,3). I hit save and it sent me to "special page"...Kenji 03 16:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC) user Crynsos He keeps deleting everything I upload. He acts like if it is not useful to him then it is useful to no one. Can you talk with him? We are now out two maps that were REALLY helpful! RE: user Crynsos Well.. he IS kinda the Admin/Creator of the Wiki... and Moderator of DF... What maps were they? Can you give me links, or PM them to me on DF? Jarki 03:17, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :This is one of the maps in question, I already deleted it but some other guy seemingly re-uploaded it without any comment... looks even more eyekilling than the last district map we had in use, many months ago... it serves no true purpose and it's truly not hard to find out which blocks belong to which district once you got out how the system works... :The second map was a .JPG copy of the ingame map with some mission marks... seemingly he wasn't able to find the map link at the bottom of the map page, so I deemed it useless just as well... :If you want to see which pages he complained about getting deleted, just check the recently deleted content pages out. :: [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 18:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) "Problem Reports" Just went to some random logs and saw that you reported something via the Problem Report system ages ago.(which I never even touched in my life) That system gives direct reports to the wikia.com people, so unless we got some heavy software problems, I doubt we'll need it. ;) :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos ] Talk 06:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Ban repeal Hey Jarki, It's Birkin. Listen, one of my friends was editing vandalism from Umbrella and she said you banned her for it. Granted she believes it was a mistake, because there was some vandalism that she missed. her I.P is 71.93.3.192, could you please repeal the ban on her? Thanks. --Berserkfhurer 01:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, yup. 68.16.227.178 is the vandal, not 71.93.3.192. The latter did miss out some vandalism, but it's all fixed now. I've unblocked 71.93.3.192, and given the vandal a 6 month block. :Proof that 68.16.227.178 is the vandal. :Crystal Song (talk) 02:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, you're right... I must've caught the wrong IP. Thanks for clearing that up, and thank you Crystal for fixing it. My apologies. Maybe I should refrain from any editing/monitoring until I'm feeling a bit better, haha. ::Jarki 04:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, no worries, great that the vandal has been caught and properly dealt with. I did notice that you intended to give a year-long ban to the offender, but I gave just a 6 month ban. You might want to modify that if you do feel that the vandalism has been very serious. :::Aaaaaaaaand do get well soon. :::Crystal Song (talk) 07:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) DF's Down :Looks like we might be getting an update. I wonder which one this will be. Given the recent buzz of activity, I'd say it could either be the new player created renames being added in, or maybe the newbie help competition has been completed. :3 --Berserkfhurer 10:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::As for the weapon renames, I'm not holding my breath either. It's hard to try and think of a new name to fit onto a weapon, when you already know the original and the history behind it. Nothing you can come up with really fits, at least that's how it felt to me when I made some suggestions. Some of the rename suggestions I saw were just, just terrible. Let's hope that we can some day purchase the rights to feature those names legally.--Berserkfhurer 11:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Speaking of the clan system, now that would be a delicious surprise, wouldn't it? but it isn't something I'm expecting to happen to happen, at least not for another couple of months. More important than looks, I want to know more about what features it'll possess, and how it will impact clan activities and infrastructure.--Berserkfhurer 11:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Hells yea, hit me up with some information. :D--Berserkfhurer 11:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: Sorry bout the spamming. I'm still not entirely used to the Wiki thing. :O --Berserkfhurer 11:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Glossary Yeah, due to it being filled with tons and tons of rather generic terms, it became pretty much useless. The actual plan was to fill it primarily with terminology which is only used in Dead Frontier, pretty much a list of abbreviations like OA, IC, PvE, PvE or whatever else we can think of... currently not a whole lot of really DF specific stuff is listed there, but then again I doubt anyone really got around to update it properly. (I personally only copied a whole lot of posts from the I&S forum or so when there was a pretty much glossary-thread stickied in there and never got around to touch it again.) Either we remove the majority of non-DF specifics and polish it a bit up with really useful additions or just bluntly delete it. Since I pretty much never get around to deal with that page myself, feel free to do whatever you think is appropriate in this case, or talk it over with Captain Awesome / Crystal Song as well to get some more opinions. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 13:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Updating the page when 3D comes and clearing it pretty much for now sounds just fine for me. :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 07:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Bugging Up Well, if you talk about the message that you got a talk page edit, that one usually stays up till I view the talk page or something, no idea what could cause it not to appear... About the white lines and that, thats primarily me, since I'm trying to clean up our skin code, remove minor errors and add some new functions, although the navigation code is a bit acting up compared to the rest... and my style code testing area doesn't work too well when I'm trying to test that batch of code privately, so I have to directly modify the main code... [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 14:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) 68.144.92.62 Yeah, he was just who he said (what a moron) and got a nice 15 day ban for the laughable insults he spread over various pages. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 04:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the idea is nice but there probably wouldn't ever be any functional results to be seen out of that rule, since certain people apparently just join Dead Frontier or the wiki to troll and leave afterwards (The majority of obvious CB trolls are level 1 with little or no training), and those surely don't read any rules... :Nevertheless, since I wanted to update the Wiki Rules anyways, I'll probably add it in there in some way... :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 14:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Request for Stat Reset Hi,I am Skobri Sorry for the disturbance,but i just wanted to ask u if u could reset my stats.Now,i cant afford paying u with dollars cuz i am not from the USA and i just don't have a credit card yet.Only this time.I will be very glad if u respond to me. With best regards,Skobri If u wish to respond, send me a letter in Dead Frontier(i wont be online till 1st April) Thanks again :) :Responded in-game, via PM. BCC'd you, Jarki, so you know exactly how I've responded. :Crystal Song (talk) 03:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Crystal. Basically how I would've responded, except mine would've been a bit to the point with little to no sign of patience, due to my mood lately. Thank you for covering that for me. ::Jarki 08:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) DFTS I added all of the Dead Frontier Talk Shows to the Media Video section if you wish to check it out. Christina jackson jarki i know who is messing with the clan page please PM me in DF i would appreciate talking with you and could you lock the clan wikki as it will not be needing anymore editing This page has been vandalized. http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/A_motherfucking_Clan AMC's clan page has been vandalized, I have noticed, and I would appreciate it if you would do something about it, when you have the time. ~Bruno *problem has been solved Thank you very much Jarki. How do I add clan members I'm thinking of making a clan but i'm worried that if I by some odd luck end up alot good people to add that I won't be able to add them 05:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC)Megasman :I'll be honest in that I'm not quite sure as to what it is you're asking of me. Adding Clan Members currently just means editing a post to add their name to a list of people. We don't have an actual clan system, as of this post. :Right now, you shouldn't be worried, as all you need to do is edit a bit of text to add them to your list of clan members. :If I haven't answered your question, then post it here, but please try to clarify, if I haven't answered it. :Jarki 08:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :No you got it now i know :Megasman 00:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Megasman AMC Why did you change my clan page? Not only are you a bystander who apparently doesn't understand the intimate details of clan war, but you also seem to have missed the section that clearly said "through either PVP or forfeit". The second part is key. We're not "pretending" to beat these people that we didn't actually fight, we have indeed won the war because they pussied out and "forfeited". In the interest of keeping the wiki factual (and not misleading others about what constitutes winning a war) I will have to revert these changes. Assassin Ali 14:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I understand if they had actually forfeited, but after observing many of these, it seems they didn't even have a chance to forfeit before they had been listed as defeated. :If a clan refuses to war, they haven't been defeated, as there hasn't been a war. They have to agree to your terms, before they can fail to reach them. :It's either it goes back to the way it was, you find a way to actually "defeat" them, or you delete those that were not actually defeated from your defeated list. :Jarki 17:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think you understand. We declare war on a clan, and either they accept or reject. If they come and PvP and they beat us, we lose (hasn't happened so far). If we beat them, we win the clan war. However, they may well say "we're not going to war with you" which means they have forfeited and we have a victory by default. It isn't like I'm pulling out random names of clans we've never even contacted; every clan on the list SHOULD be there because they were declared war upon but then failed to reach the terms and as such we declared victory. I don't see why we would delete these clans from the list on the basis that they weren't defeated by our hand when as aforementioned we won by default due to forfeit. It's just how it works. ::Every clan on the list is there because we have declared war and either they forfeited or lost in PvP, and as such I see no reason why an edit/ removal is necessitated. Assassin Ali 23:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::If you don't even start the war, then they haven't forfeited. If you haven't agreed to the terms, no war has started. Therefore, there was no war to forfeit. :::I think that's easy enough to understand by itself. :::I understand what you're saying, but you're not seeing the whole point that if they don't agree to the terms, if they never initiate the war, then you can't forfeit. :::You can't lose a competition if you never sign up. :::Jarki 07:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::This isn't really getting anywhere, so at the risk on going on a bit of a tangent, I will use an analogy. Say I'm Germany (AMC), and we have targeted Poland (X Clan). We declare war and they might "accept" and fight back and win. In which case, they "win". However, they might lose, and in that case we "win" and take over their country (win the clan war). However, they might surrender (not agree to the terms). What you're saying is that in that case Germany wouldn't invade and take over Poland because they didn't agree to any terms, which is of course ridiculous. They would roll right in there, and as such I feel it is totally legitimate for us to list such clans on our defeated list. --Assassin Ali 15:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's actually a really good way of putting it. But, as of the time of this post, you're currently unable to, as you said, roll right in there. The only way I'd see that possible is to totally ruin said clan's reputation, or cause them to disband. That, in my eyes, would count as a "victory", instead of the other clan just going "okay.. whatever..", or in the case of AD, laughing at you. But unfortunately you haven't done either. :::::Also, let's make an analogy using a fictitious situation. Say you're a small country with a fairly aggressive war policy. You declare war on a neighbouring clan, more powerful, but much more passive. They refuse to even acknowledge your terms. So, you go to war them. However, due to the fact they're in every way more powerful than you, you fail at invading whatsoever. :::::That, in a sense, is what happened when you "invaded" other clans like AD or VOID. There's no way, head to head, your clan would beat those two. Calling them Poland and yourselves Germany would be a severe misstatement, in terms of pure power. And, you haven't destroyed either of their reputations. Thus, there's no terms in which to say you've "won". That'd be like instead of Hitler taking action and invading Poland, France, Belgium, Holland, etc., he just states that due to them not meeting his terms, he's just going to say he beat them. :::::Jarki 11:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, until proved otherwise I will have to assume that AMC has more pure power. If AD (or any of the other clans) would like to try and prove otherwise, they are welcome to negotiate terms with marv. Until then, we can only assume we have more power. Regardless, the fact is they forfeited and so we won in that regard. It's not a measure of who has the highest level or most powerful gun or biggest dick; we won by default. --Assassin Ali 22:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) And until you've actually beaten them, I can almost assure all you'll be seen as, is a nuisance, as you "winning" doesn't really have any effect, except for a small feeling of having been trolled, which leaves after a short while. Jarki 11:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Trolled? You must be joking. My apologies that your definitions of "clan war" and "trolling" have blurred, I can only offer my condolences as clearly something very wrong is going on in your head. Victory by forfeit isn't some new, absurd concept; it's actually a quite well established thing. :Anyway, I trust the matter is settled and given your antagonistic and illogical comment, I can only assume you have no rational points left.--Assassin Ali 21:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I never said you did troll, if you read. Neither was my comment illogical or antagonistic. I was telling you the effects your "wars" have on people, which is, not very much. For you to interpret it that way is overly defensive. ::However, I will comment, clan warring on the basis that you're basically making sure they don't actually go to war, by many people, will be considered trolling. ::Anyways, I was done with this topic, your surprising defensive stance was what brought me back. Glad to see you're quite quick to assume an antagonistic, yet defensive stance, should any ill comments come your way. ::Jarki 05:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::So essentially, you're butthurt because we've said we have beaten a clan you have an allegiance with and are masking this as being for the betterment of the wiki (in order to maintain accuracy or some shit). :::Also, I don't understand at all the comment in the second paragraph regarding "making sure they don't actually go to war". I'm not sure what part of us declaring war on a clan makes you think that we don't actually want to go to war, but I just want to clear up that this is not the case and any such allegations are false (and somewhat imbecilic). :::Pertaining to the so called "effect of our wars", I have to say that is seems pretty nonsensical that despite it apparently having so little effect, you seem to be taking it so seriously. If it matters not would it necessitate paragraphs of deliberation and indeed vandalising a wiki page to reflect your illogical conclusions and viewpoints? I think not. Clearly you are not telling the truth here and as such it raises concern in regards to anything else you say. Because of this, in order to keep the wiki factual, I propose we comb through everything you have ever posted and remove any content that is debatable in its factuality. :::And defensive? Yes indeed. My clan means very much to me and despite your slander and attempts to destroy us(such as vandalising our page or questioning our sexual prowess), I am keeping strong with it. If you don't feel like clans are important then that is fine, but please do not impede on my enjoyment of Dead Frontier and associating sites (such as this wiki) by demeaning and attacking my clan. As I say, it has a special place in my heart and any actions against it are taken as a personal insult and attack, and so I must be defensive. I assume you can empathise with me here. --Assassin Ali 19:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Calling it vandalisation means you took offense to it, as it was not vandalism. A troll being trolled by one who isn't trolling? Isn't that something. ::::No, I'm not calling your clan a troll, but we both know you're a troll, and are proud of it. I can be a troll sometimes as well, I don't get offended if someone says I am one, merely defend my stance. ::::I don't think you realize how easy it is to type up several paragraphs of discussion. It doesn't take long, doesn't take much effort. At least, not for me, I don't know about you or others who keep saying I'm wasting my life/time/effort and such into a paragraph. ::::As for me having connections with the clans, yes, I'm in Ascending Dawn. But, unfortunately, ask most of the members there. Am I active there? No. What clan has my focus? Black Dragon Clan. I'm in Ascending Dawn, but anyone could come to the conclusion that anything against AD doesn't truly affect me much more than as another situation I have to handle, and the situation between AMC and AD was clearly already done and over with. So, I just laughed at it and moved on. AD is simply the easiest example to go with, as it's the clan I'm most knowledgable. Logical, no? ::::Never vandalized, never questioned. I simply changed it to reflect more realistically what happened. We talked it over, your examples made sense. I didn't agree with it, but I basically decided "whatever, go ahead". You're the one that has put the personal side into this, I'm still 100% impartial to it. If anything, it gives me a laugh, I guess you could say in a "trolling" aspect, as I find it funny how personal this is getting for you. Or at least appears to be getting for you. ::::Now, as for your last comment, I can understand, as I would say the same thing for the Black Dragon Clan, but that is all. Not Ascending Dawn. Not Umbrella Corporation. The Black Dragon Clan. ::::I apologize if you think I'm just making up excuses, but that's your opinion, and nothing more. I guess same could be said about what I'm saying about you, but my claims aren't based off of obscure judgements, or at least, not all of them. ::::I said you weren't interested in war, because I'm fairly certain one of your war declarations said something about meeting on the battlefield in nine minutes, or something around that. I might be thinking of someone else, but I'm fairly certain it was you guys. I don't see how that is achievable, as most people take some time to read the topic, let alone heal/repair if needed. You could say, "well that's the point, a surprise attack they can't recover from". Well, if there was a Clan Warring system, I'm fairly certain you could only do that if there was a member around to respond, and obviously sometimes there aren't. Meaning if there were a system, you'd more than likely be unable to continue in the means you're acting. And in our current system, if you can even call it that, your very short response time becomes impossible to respond to, and thus makes it appear that you weren't even looking to actually war in the first place. ::::Perhaps in the future you could assure that the leader responds? If a leader hasn't been online in a day, then don't say they just resign. Give him a chance to respond. ::::I hope you can at least continue to read and respond with less of a personal edge that you seem to be acquiring, and realize you're taking this out of proportion. It's a discussion, not a heated arguement. ::::Jarki 23:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't think you understand the severity of your actions. Your terrorist threats and attacks on our clan have had a huge cumulative effort and left us damaged and angry, resentful. Our warrior stand in the ruins caused by your malice, and yowl like wolves in the moonlight, enraged and ready to destroy something, anything to satiate the hatred building inside them. :::::This is war Jarki. Meet me on the battlefield in 6.4 minutes lest I assume you have forfeited and advertise as such on my user page. --Assassin Ali 08:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Unfortunately for you, I've been waiting for quite a while, and I even see you on CB right now, and yet no war. Sadly, I'm going to have to assume you've forfeited. So sorry to have the war end in such an anticlimatic means, but, I guess that's just how war goes. ::::::Jarki 09:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I waited for almost 10 minutes with no messages from you determining the war and so I had to conclude you forfeited. I also saw you on the CB however that was several minutes after the deadline had passed and so it means nothing. I will add you to my personal list on my user page. Thank you for your time. --Assassin Ali 15:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You said meet you on the battlefield, not reply to you via messaging. I was in the Multiplayer Lobby, waiting for you, but you never showed up. You failed to meet your own terms. I will edit it out of your list, on this Wiki at least. Continue to add it, I will protect your page from editing with reason of "Edit Warring". ::::::::You simply cannot admit defeat for once. ::::::::Jarki 08:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Deleted due to false claims? Perfect. Seeing as we are purging content that is of questionable validity, here are a few things to check out. Foremost, this clan thread: http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shadow_Blades. As you can see, they claim that you need 100 melee to be in the clan. CJ does not and so clearly this is a false claim and I simply cannot allow anything that isn't factual to remain on the wiki. I'm sure you understand. :::::::::Here is another clan page: http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Teh_N00b_Ownerz. They claim to be newly made but the page was put up on June the 9th, which in my mind does not constitute "new". Please deal with this immediately. :::::::::http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Free_Democratic_Alliance. In this clan, the leader claims to be a fellow DF player. However, in past months I have abstained from playing DF and so I am not a fellow player. Remove the content or add in another clause so it can remain factual in the circumstance that someone who doesn't play DF reads the page. Thanks. :::::::::There are many, many more examples and I eagerly await your response. We need to deal with these issues before our wiki loses its credibility. I'm honoured that you began the purging on my page, and I hope it will set an example for others to follow. --Assassin Ali 12:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Your first example is a poor one. It's for recruitment, not a necessity to remain in the clan. For example. Technically you could reset to a 100 melee build, join, then reset again. Nowhere do I see a requirement in which you must have Level 100 Melee at all times. In fact, they even have a rank for members who have since reset to experiment/use other weaponry. Second example, it's based on opinion. Depending on perspective and opinion, new could mean all sorts of many things. However, seeing as no one has taken interest to it, it's been unedited since its restoration, and it's got only the leader as a member (who doesn't bother to check up, it seems), it has been "purged". Third example, a good point, so it's been fixed. Jarki 13:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Pertaining to the second example, you are right, it is an opinion. You know why? Because the word is subjective. Guess what else is an opinion? That's right, it's my opinion that I beat you in a war due to forfeit. You removed my opinion from my page and this sets a precedent that we must remove all opinions, lest you contradict yourself and show you are a tyrannical wiki admin. Assassin Ali 21:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::As much as I wouldn't want to further fuel this argument, I'd also like to resolve this. Since this is a conflict of interest - Jarki feels that the information is wrong, misleading and perhaps defamatory, Assassin Ali A.A. wants to promote his interests and opinions that he feels is correct, we should try to compromise. ::While I wouldn't encourage the portrayal of other groups/persons in a bad light, implied or not "these are the groups that lost to us", A.A. wants to do just that, so our first compromise goes there - such a list could be maintained. ::And because Jarki feels that A.A.'s way of deciding a forfeit is wrong, maybe our second compromise could be such that how he decides a forfeit could be written as an introductory paragraph. Battles with clans that have encountered this problem would be labelled or marked in some way. The viewer would read that and it would be up to him/her to decide whether A.A.'s method of deciding defeats/forfeits is correct or not. ::If the viewer decides that it is a fair way of calling a forfeit/defeat, A.A. gets to promote his opinions that he had beaten the clans in question. If they feel that it's an unfair way of calling a forfeit/defeat, Jarki prevents what could have been another person misled into thinking that the clans in question had really lost. Win some, lose some. ::I think this is a fair way of concluding this argument - letting the reader decide. But of course, you both will have to construct and agree on the content of the introductory paragraph. And uhm, you don't have to use this if you feel it's unreasonable, has loopholes etc. ::Crystal Song (talk) 17:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Problems uploading my clan page I talked to Captain awesome and we tried to figure out what was happening but were unable to figure it out. The problem is when I go to save my clan page (First one I'm making) It says "The file you uploaded seems to be empty. This might be due to a typo in the file name. Please check whether you really want to upload this file." And The spam filter box comes up I filled it in and it redirected me back to where you make a clan page with everything empty and it says "Error: could not submit form" I had tried 3 different browsers and on 2 different computers with different connections still the same outcome I saw you were big on clans and were very Knowledgeable I figured I would ask you to see if you know of a way to fix this. Thanks, Oconnell10 22:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Oconnell10 PS if you can't get me here on the wiki my Dead Frontier account is the same name My Admiration Hello fellow survivor. In-game, I am known as Lyon-Vigarde, and I am an aspiring survivor......man, this is harder to act out then it is when I do it in person so allow me to cut to the chase, I would like to know what got you into playing Zombie based games. Call me an actor of sorts but I enjoy a good role-play, and I truly appretiate what you do for the Dead Frontier Community. Furthermore, as a personal favor, if you could contact any of the DF administration, please let them know I'm quite pleased with the hard work they have done. DF is the most realistic Zombie based game I have ever played. Sincerely, 20:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Survivor Medium Level Lyon-Vigarde My Admiration Hello fellow survivor. In-game, I am known as Lyon-Vigarde, and I am an aspiring survivor......man, this is harder to act out then it is when I do it in person so allow me to cut to the chase, I would like to know what got you into playing Zombie based games. Call me an actor of sorts but I enjoy a good role-play, and I truly appretiate what you do for the Dead Frontier Community. Furthermore, as a personal favor, if you could contact any of the DF administration, please let them know I'm quite pleased with the hard work they have done. DF is the most realistic Zombie based game I have ever played. Sincerely, 20:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Survivor Medium Level Lyon-Vigarde profession error In the professions page there's some that doesn't make sense the doctor and chef are charged 8% hunger while the engineer is charged 10%. but in the "help" link in-game there are (I believe) different numbers. Could you fix this please?? maybe I'm wrong too. Megasman 20:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Megasman New helicopter Location!!! I have found a crashed helicopter! To get to it you have to go east from Nastaya's Holdout until you are parrallel with the first red block on the map (road block). Then go north from that point the lenght of a single block (stop at new area arrows) on a street, and continue heading east. On your mini-map ther will be a pretty recognizable crashed helo. I'd say the coordinates are (x10, y22) on the wiki's map. Clan Hey. I'm wondering if I could get some help throwing together my Clan Page. I've got a rough draft of it on the wiki already, and I need help putting on the last touches needed, and then getting it into the Clan page. Can you help me out when you have the chance? Clan Hey. I'm wondering if I could get some help throwing together my Clan Page. I've got a rough draft of it on the wiki already, and I need help putting on the last touches needed, and then getting it into the Clan page. Can you help me out when you have the chance? HE:LP Hey, i REALLY need an admins help, The site said it wouldn't accept my card when i tried to get a 6 month membership and I tried like 4 times, but it charged my card, i have 134 dollars sitting in my account that i can't use. I really really really need this money, if the month we bought through pay pal afterwards works out we'll buy a year or something, but we only want a month for now. His login is Savageinferno, and his name is postmortem death, my name is caitlin bruse, the cardholder. PLEASE HELP my account was stolen and all its stuff, hope u can help me... Hey my name is Best Reaper and my account was stolen by someone and he took all my stuff that i paid for in credits!! his name is wilderboy202 i sent my pass and id by mistake to my other account so i wouldnt forget my pass when i log in to my other account, and he sold my vulcan, exterminator reactive, sic apollo, chicago typewriter, rebellion, mesh-slx, and took almost all the money i had in my bank!! i hope u can do something about it and hopefully get me my stuff back... tbank you.